


Lullaby

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Baby Snart, Captain Canary, Come Back to me series, F/M, Fluff, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, dad Leonard, mother Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Two short stories about how Sara and Leonard find good ways to make use of their nightmare troubles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to all of you AMAZING people who read these series and nominated them in the Captain Canary Awards!   
> I accept that i am against MY FAVORITE series ever and i obviously don't stand a chance and i feel so blessed to be in the same category as so many TALENTED writers!   
> I hope you enjoy this; I worked on this a while ago and even though i think that i am everywhere on Ao3 on Captain Canary, i am going to post this!   
> Happy reading and THANK YOU!   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

_~ ~_

_Her lips were pressed against his cold ones, as her hand gripped his forearm._

_She didn’t want to let him go._

_Every nerve on her body was resisting; telling her to stop and go back._

_Go back and save him._

_But as the distinctive sound of an explosion echoed in the distance; she knew that she was too late._

Sara sat up from the bed and slowly slid outside of the warm covers.

Usually Leonard was the one with the nightmares and to be honest; he hadn’t had one in a while.

But that day at the Oculus, would forever haunt Sara.

The day she left Leonard in that place to die; even though he ordered her to. But he was her teammate and you should never leave one of your own behind.

Maybe if she had found a way to take him away that dreadful day, he would have never gone with the Legion…

They would have been spared so much pain and tears.

A small cry was heard from down the hallway and Sara awoke from her wandering thoughts.

She quickly made her way to one of the spare rooms and found her daughter crying on her cradle.

She picked her up and brought Rory close to her chest.

“What’s wrong baby?” Sara whispered to the still-wailing infant as she started to sway her body back and forth.

Rory was mostly a quiet baby, who only ate and slept. Of course in her nine months in this world she had been up many times at night for a diaper change or a feed; but tonight it seemed a little strange for her to be up.

Never the less, Sara started walking to the living room and found herself sitting in the bench in front of the piano Leonard had purchased for her when they first moved in Central City.

She held Rory tightly, as her fingers started moving on the familiar keyboard, and the beautiful melody of the piano filled the room.

After almost half an hour, she felt the little girl relax and being pulled back to sleep. She slowly stood up and began making her way back to Rory’s room.

“Quite a show you putted back there.” Said her husband; who was leaning against the door frame.

“I had a pretty demanding audience.” Sara answered as she walked over to him and smiled.

“I could hear.” He remarked with a smirk. “You were up before she woke up, right?”

“Just…a bad dream…” Sara mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Leonard’s waist and rested her head on his chest. “Len?”

“Hm..?” He questioned; his thumb rubbing circles on Sara’s exposed back.

“Have you ever thought of how everything would be if you hadn’t sacrificed yourself in the Oculus?” Leonard furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his wife.

“Sometimes…But I don’t want to think that my life could be different from this one.” He whispered, starting to lead her back to their bedroom where he pulled her inside the covers again. “I have everything I need, right here.”

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and Sara sighed from his warmth.

“I love you.” She told him and he just pulled her closer to him.

“I know. And I love you.” 

And for once, Sara stopped thinking about how her life could be different and marveled the fact that it was pretty amazing as it was.

 

 

He was awake again.

It was the second night that week.

Leonard had seen her in his dreams dead again.

_Clutching their daughter on her chest; motionless._

_She was pale; so pale._

_Tears stained her eyes and blood still moved from her forehead down to the wound on her chest._

He had slid out of the bed and walked to the balcony that they used to sit with Sara when the nightmares first started.

Normally, Sara would be up with him; curled in his chest on the outdoor couch with a big cup of coffee.

It was different now, though.

Sara needed all the sleep that she would get with Rory around.

And when their daughter would wake up, he took it upon himself to make some use of his insomnia.

Just like almost every other night, a small cry was heard and Leonard walked in his daughter’s room and picked her up in his arms.

“Are you hungry Rory?” He asked her as he rocked her back and forth, but the infant wouldn’t hush. “Do you want to go and watch the stars, until you go back to sleep?”

He pulled a thermal jacket over Rory’s bodysuit to keep her warm and grabbed a blanket from the living room.

He settled on the couch with the newborn cradled in his arms, which now had stopped crying and was looking at her father with her blue eyes wide open.

“So you like the cold, huh?” He whispered to her after a while and the baby just cooed and snuggled deeper in her father’s arms.

Even if he wouldn’t fall asleep, having Rory as his company would be much better than being alone.

It was now mid-April and the night was neutral enough that he could have his little girl with him.

The balcony door opened just as the first rays of sunlight washed over them.

“I brought coffees and breakfast.” Sara’s voice echoed as she walked in the balcony; a tray with coffee mugs and omelets in hand. “Did you two have a good time last night?”

“We did.” Leonard answered as Sara sat next to him with the tray now on top of her crossed legs.

“You should have woken me up.” Sara complained; passing the tray to him and getting a sleepy baby in return. Rory fussed from the transfer but soon relaxed on her mother’s warm chest.

“You needed the sleep.” He answered and pressed a soft kiss on Sara’s lips.

“You get her almost every night, Len.” She stated with a pout he kissed off.

“And you get her every day.” He answered back. “How about I go put Rory to bed and we can sleep in.”

“Always one with the plan.” Sara whispered on his lips. “I’ll transfer the breakfast to bed then.”

An hour later they layed together in their bed, in a pile of sheets; sated and sweaty from their fun morning together.

“Well, that’s one form of morning exercise that I had missed even more than yoga.” She told him as Leonard pulled on his underwear and tossed her his t-shirt which she covered her naked body with.

Just as Leonard was about to lay back down with his wife, Rory’s crying made him smirk at Sara and leave the room.

He returned a minute later with Rory in his arms and he layed back down with her.

“Someone was jealous of the attention mommy got from daddy.” Sara mumbled before cradling Rory in her arms and rocking her.

Leonard looked over his beautiful wife and daughter sleeping soundly together and all he could do was pull them closer and join them in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and PLEASE tell me your opinion and show your appreciation by leaving a kudo and/or a comment!   
> More things are coming, in and out of these series!


End file.
